


Love Takes First Bite

by Jmeelee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee
Summary: 7 short stories for Sterek Valentine Week 2019





	1. Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be marked with rating and tags. Rating will change for individual stories, so please check the chapter notes. Prompts are from the tumblr blog sterekvalentineweek. Happy Valentine's Day!

“I’m so cold I can’t feel my toes.  Or my balls,” Stiles complains again.

 

“Go grab a sweater and shut up,” Derek grumps, never sparing a glance away from the schematics laid out across the table.

 

Stiles stomps extra hard on his way upstairs.  “We don’t all have werewolf body heat!”

 

Rifling through Derek’s drawers he finds a maroon Aran sweater with thumb-holes, so soft and warm Stiles moans like a porn star as he pulls it on.

 

“Dude, where’d you buy this?” He asks, back downstairs.

 

Derek looks constipated.  “I made it.”

 

Derek knits?!

 

Stiles totally pops a boner.

 


	2. Bare/Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Tags: nudity, fluff

“Just… _lie_ on it. _Provocatively_.”

“Absolutely not.”

Stiles aggressively points at the bearskin rug in front of the cabin fireplace. “When will I ever have the opportunity to pose you booty up again?”

“Hopefully never.” Derek, buck naked, crosses thick arms over his chest. Even nude he cuts an imposing figure.

Stiles is not above whining. “But...your _butt_! Come on! It’s our anniversary.”

“Ugh, fine.” Stiles knew he’d cave, eventually. “But you can’t show anyone.”

Stiles crosses his heart. “My eyes only.”

Surprising absolutely no one, there’s a new picture on the mantle twenty minutes after they get home.


	3. Snuggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Tags: pack puppy pile, sexual innuendo

Isaac sighs. “It’s not what you’re thinking.”

“I’m not thinking anything.” Seven pairs of eyes stares at Stiles from under the blankets, waiting. “Are you all naked under there?”

“It’s about safety, warmth, feeling connected.” Erica smirks. “You could join us.”

“Ah, no, that’s okay. Wouldn't want to intrude. I’ll just--”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek huffs, pulling him down into their cuddle pile. Erica’s right! It is safe and warm.

Stiles yawns. “It would be a lot more fun if we _were_ naked.”

“Shut up, Stiles!” Everyone yells.

He snuggles down next to Derek and closes his eyes. “Just saying.”


	4. Chocolate Covered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Tags: full shift Derek, Vet! AU, nudity

“That’s not a dog,” Stiles proclaims as he walks into the exam room ten minutes late with Starbucks.

“That better be my latte, Stiles, so help you God,” Erica snarls, purple scrub top askew and hair a wild, frizzy blonde mass. She struggles to hold down the back end of the biggest black canine Stiles has ever seen. He’d almost swear it’s a wolf.

“Some crazy girl named Laura dropped him off fifteen minutes ago.” Scott, in his stained white lab coat, shakes up the charcoal suspension. “She told the receptionist he was ‘depressed about being single on Valentine’s Day’ and ate a hundred and thirty-seven chocolate covered strawberries.”

“Yikes. That’s not going to look pretty coming out.”

“Just get over here and hold his mouth open,” Erica demands. Stiles puts down the coffee and pushes up the sleeves of his scrubs, marching over, positive he’ll be leaving work today with stitches. It wouldn’t be the first time, and won’t be the last.

“Hey there, buddy,” Stiles sweet talks the massive animal. It stares him down with too-intelligent green eyes, and Stiles swears it cocks a fuzzy eyebrow. “Dr. McCall is going to take good care of you. And don’t feel bad; I’m single too.”

One second he’s holding a soft, furry muzzle and the next it’s the scruffy face of the hottest guy Stiles has ever laid eyes on. Scott shrieks, spilling the dark liquid down the front of his lab coat. Erica curses and falls forward onto the cold metal exam table.

The dude is butt-naked, looking at him with the same gorgeous eyes that ten seconds ago were inside the face of a wolf. He smiles, teeth sharp and dangerous, and Stiles feels a thrill of desire dance down his spine. Maybe he won’t be single this Valentine’s Day after all.

“Told ya,” Stiles says, drinking in the sight in front of him. “ _Definitely_ not a dog.”

 


	5. Kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Tags: handjob, prostitution, quirophilia (hand kink)
> 
> **the rating has changed for this ficlet**

“That’s all you want?” the prostitute asks, eyebrow quirked. “Okay buddy, it’s your money”

There’s a hooker on every corner in this city; Derek’s walked past thousands and never been tempted. Until tonight. He doesn’t considered himself a fetishist, but callous-rough palms and short, chewed nails are the first thing Derek sees when he crossed the street, and before he knows it he’s stuffing three hundred dollars down the front of this guy’s pants. Just to feel those hands on his body for a few minutes.

“For the price you’re paying, you should at least use my mouth,” the hooker tells his as he coats sinfully dexterous fingers with lube. He wraps those slick fingers around Derek’s cock, pumping him long and slow. Blue veins and flexing tendons stand out in sharp relief against the thin skin on top of his hands, and soft, dark-gold hair dusts his knuckles. Derek could cum just looking at them.

“Later.” Derek trembles, knees weak. “Now… hands.” Derek has a loaded trust fund and a burning desire. They can get to his wickedly generous mouth some other time.

“Suit yourself,” he says, twisting his wrist just right. “I’m Stiles, by the way.” His thumb is rubbing small, tight circles right under the head of Derek’s cock, making his thighs clench and shake.

The other hand snakes to the back of Derek’s neck, pale, slim fingers holding him in place like an unruly puppy, pulling him in so they’re pressed together, the wet tip of Derek’s dick smearing pre-cum all over Stiles’ shirt. “Later sounds promising,” Stiles whispers, breath tickling the shell of Derek’s ear. “There’s a lot more I can do with these hands.”

Derek shudders, a whole-body shiver, and paints Stiles’ palm. 


	6. Secret Admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: High School AU, flower grams

It’s a poorly kept secret around Beacon Hill High that on Valentine’s Day, students send each other flower-grams during chemistry with Mr. Harris, and  _ only _ then.  No less than a dozen knocks at the classroom door means everyone has failed miserably.

 

“Stiles...Bilinski?”  It’s interruption number seven and a throbbing vein is protruding from Harris’ forehead.  The student hands Stiles one red flower. Carnation color code is strict and inflexible. Red can only indicate one thing; a secret admirer.  

 

Derek Hale shifts restlessly at his desk, back of his neck alarmingly pink. 

 

_ Please let it be from him _ , Stiles prays. 


	7. Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: engagement

It doesn’t take werewolf senses to smell the cloying scent of imitation vanilla wafting down the hall, but Derek is still surprised when he’s assaulted hardest by it upon swinging open his apartment door. Stiles is standing in the middle of their living room in an ill-fitting suit jacket and too-long tie, amidst dozens of flickering candles.

  
“Look what the lawyer dropped off today,” Stiles says, grinning ear to ear, holding out a slightly crumpled paper. Stiles’ long fingers have folded and unfolded it a hundred times.

  
It’s the deed to the remaining land in the preserve, ten acres of Hale property formerly seized by the county. After months in court, fighting to reclaim the territory with Stiles’ help, it’s finally back in Derek’s name as of today, February fourteenth. “Hell of a Valentine’s day present, huh?”

  
Stiles pulls a gaudy heart-shaped pillow out from under his arm, it’s edges trimmed in frilly white lace. The pillow bears the message, _Be Mine_ , but Stiles has taken a sharpie and crossed off _Mine_ in order to scribble _My Landlord_.

  
Derek laughs at the ridiculous message, but it’s a feeble sound, the only thing he can muster while a war rages behind his ribs. This piece of paper is the culmination of months of stress, hard work, and prayers, and until Derek walked into their tiny apartment today he’d thought regaining his territory was what he wanted most in the world. He should be shouting with joy. But for a split second when he’d seen the cliché romantic scene, and his boyfriend’s mole-speckled skin kissed by candlelight, he’d learned it wasn’t the land he desired most.

  
“Thank you,” Derek says, striving for normalcy. “This would never have happened without your help.”

  
Stiles, sensing Derek’s mood, drops the pillow and grabs his hand. “That’s _your_ land, Derek. I was happy to help you, and I’ll do it again, whenever the situation calls for it.”

  
Derek swallows around a hard lump in his throat. “Well… I’ll need help building the new house. And help decorating it. Then maybe some help filling up the empty space? And to be clear—” he nods toward the pillow on the floor—”not in the landlord-tenant capacity.”

  
Stiles kicks the pillow under the couch with his heel and steps closer. “I think I can manage that. Are you sure you want to live with me?”

  
“We’ve been living together for a year and a half in a tiny apartment. I think I can handle you in a big house. What do _you_ think?”

  
Sweet little crinkles grace the pale skin around Stiles’ warm brown eyes. “I think I’ll try not to aggravate you, but I’ll probably fail miserably. I know I’ll always have your back, in good times and bad. You’ll never be alone to face the dark. I also think we should buy a king-sized mattress, and I promise not to steal the blankets.”

  
“That promise sounds like it covers a lot more than the bed.” Derek’s voice is hair too breathless for his liking.

  
“It could,” Stiles says, pulling a small velvet box from his pants pocket, “depending on your answer to a very important question.”

  
Now Derek does laugh, a giddy, carefree exhalation. _Hell of a Valentine’s day, indeed._ “I don’t even know what to say right now.”

  
Stiles winks, snapping open the black box and getting down on one knee. “Just say you’ll be mine.”

  
Derek does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to sterekvalentineweek for hosting this challenge and supplying such awesome prompts. And thank yo to all the readers, and those who left comments & kudos here, and/or likes and reblogs on tumblr. They mean the world to me!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Jamie! Thanks for reading.


End file.
